The Longest Day: Will it ever End?
by LovableDork 8P
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are trying to beat their old record with some old friends and new flyers, but suddenly the engine is completly busted. Harmless mistake or sabotage. The group crash lands an a fimiliar island with some familiar faces. The goal? To survive
1. I Know what We're Going to do Today!

**Hi Guys! Ok so back up summary (Because the summary thing is so freaking short!) It's the longest day of summer-again, and Phineas and Ferb want to beat their time on how fast they can get back to Danville. The parents are out on a business meeting of Antique Selling for 3 days (I know, weird, but this isn't a normal show) Same rules apply to Candace, if she calls to bust her brothers; she busts herself, so she and her little brother's friends come along, but something goes wrong with the engine. Harmless mistake or accidental sabotage? So when they crash-land on a familiar island with familiar faces, is the biggest problem how to survive? Or how to not kill each other from annoyance? I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Flight 29 Down. Rated T cause I don't know where this baby's gonna go XD**

"So, brother of mine, what are we going to do today?" Phineas asks his silent brother who only shrugs his shoulders. It was another hot day, and the boys had absolutely nothing to do. Except pet their beloved pet, Perry.

They boy's parents exit the house with their older sister following close behind. "Mom, you did tell them I'm in charge, right? You know they won't listen to me if I'm not in charge?" Candace asks. Linda face palms from exhaustion

"Candace, honey? It's already the longest day of Summer, and I don't want it to drag on as long as it has too. Yes, you are in charge, but remember if you call me for busting the brothers, you bust yourself."

Candace rolls her eyes "Yeah mom I know. Now go on you to crazy kids. Have fun!" Candace says as she pushes her parents to the gate. "Oh. Ok alright. But no boys! Or wild parties!" Linda says on her way out. "Pip, pip, cheerio, and all that then" Lawrence said over his shoulder.

"Ferb! Did you hear that?" Phineas asked getting excited. "It's the longest day of Summer! Remember what we did last time?" The two brothers recall their disaster plane ride, but it was a lot of fun with their friends and sister.

"We should do it again, just to see if we can beat our old record…last time we only got here just as soon as the sun was going down. Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas yells.

Perry comes up to Phineas and makes that noise he does with big, puppy dog eyes. "Oh, of course you can come Perry!" Phineas says as the brothers pick up their pet in a huge hug.

"Alright" Phineas says "Let's get star- wait? Where's Perry" As far as the boys knew Perry has gone inside the house to talk to Major Monogram.

"Agent P! Did you get your owners to give you a ride?" Major M asked which Agent P nodded to. "Great job Agent P! Now, let me review your mission. Doofenshmirtz has set a base somewhere over the South Pacific Ocean" Major M says as the cooridinates come up. "He has also stolen all off the caramel corn in the Tri-state area **(Me: What evil villain 'buys up' their supplies. I mean hello you are suppose to be evil? Steal it!) **

Suddenly Agent P hears Carl start to freak out. "WHY! WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH A THING!" "Carl...calm down… Anyways Agent P we don't know what Doofenshmirtz is planning to do with all this caramel corn…but it is probably really bad…so…go get 'em Agent P." Agent P leaves and Major M starts tearing up "I really want caramel corn!" Major M cries. "Me too, sir" Carl cries.

Perry went back outside and noticed that most of the plane has been made already. 'Dang, they work fast' Perry thinks.

Isabella walked in following Baljeet and Buford. "Hey guys!" Isabella chirped. "Whatcha dooin?" Phineas jumped down from the nearly finished plane. "Ok, so you know last summer when it was the longest day and we went on that wild plane ride?" Phineas asked. "Yeah, how can I forget" Isabella said sarcastically remembering their time in Paris.

"I know right it was so awesome!" Phineas exclaimed completely ignoring her sarcasm. "So we thought we might beat our old record. We're almost done; just a few more parts are needed. Oh and there they are!"

A delivery women came in with a bunch of boxes "Ok so I got several pounds of fuel, several weeks worth of food, radio, and where would you want the 200 baby blue shirts?" she asked. "What? we didn't order blue shirts? Phineas asked confused.

"Oh that was me" Irving said coming out of nowhere "They're for my Phineas and Ferb fan club!" "O…k?" Phineas said confused as he signed off for everything. "Thank you. Wait…aren't you a little too young to buy all this stuff?" "Yes, yes I am" Phineas said.

"Well, I'm glad you are all outside exercising instead of staying in front of the TV **(Me: Although computers and laptops are great, guys ;)) "**Ok guys come help us out. We're almost finished!" Phineas says.

As Phineas and his friends were finishing up, Candace got a surprise visit. "Jeremy? Stacey? Coltrane? Jenny? What are all of you doing here?" Candace asked.

"Well, we heard about Phineas and Ferb doing the world trip on summer's longest day and we wanted to see what they were doing" Coltrane explained. "What! They better not be doing something or else they are so…" Candace kept ranting in the direction of the backyard with Jeremy and Jenny close behind.

There was an awkward silence between Coltrane and Stacey because they broke up since Stacey cheated on him with a boy she met at a seminar. **(Me: Sorry all you Stacetrane fans, but I like Coltrane so since this is my FanFic, he is mine)** "W-we should, you know, probably follow them" Coltrane said. "Y-yeah" Stacey mumbled.

"And done!" Phineas said as he put the last piece in place. "Phineas! What do you think you are doing!" "Oh hey Candace! Hey Stacey, Coltrane, Jeremy, Jenny! We're trying to beat our record from last summer's longest day"

"Oh come on, this again? You guys could at least do something new!" Candace said smugly. "We are! Perry's coming this time" Phineas explained. "Would you guys like to come?" Isabella asked. "Oh no, there is no way we're-"Candace started to refuse "Yeah that would be awesome!" Jenny and Stacey said at the same time. The boys agreed right away.

Candace sighed "Well I guess I have to come to make sure you guys don't get hurt. Who knows what mom would do if she found out" "Awesome. Ok we'll be done in just a second we just have to fuel up" Phineas explained and looked up to Buford and Baljeet fueling the plane.

They both gave thumbs up to Phineas and he nodded. "Ok everybody. Hop on!" Everyone boarded the plane including Perry and took off. "It's a good thing you guys made the plane bigger this time or else it would never be able to carry us all" Isabella said.

**Me: And thus my third FanFic _*presses upload*_ has started.**

**Coltrane and Nathan: This is sooo weird **_***mirroring each other's moves***_

**Me: Just so you know Coltrane and Nathan are played by the same person (Team Corbin Blue!)**

**Jackson and Stacey: **_***Under breath***_**Idiots…**

**Me: Ok guys! It is time to review! Review or…or I'll force Dr. D to live with you for a month O.O with no shower *evil laugh***

**Everyone: EW!**

**Dr. D: What I'm not that bad. **_***Smells armpits and passes out***_

**You: **_***Terrified for your life, so you review instantly***_

**Me: Thank you my darlings! :D Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Longest Day: Will it ever End? :3**


	2. Irritated and Crashing

**I have just finished drawing Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai and it is freaking adorable! XD (Don't know who they are? Go watch Ouran High School Host Club) Oh ok what was I talking about? Right! I don't own Phineas and Ferb (although I wish I had their mechanical capabilities and creative minds) or Flight 29 Down (wish I had their survival smarts and peace of mind) Please check out my other two crossovers 'Can I Trust You?' featuring Peter Pan and The Proud Family, and 'A Teen Hero Comes to Ouran' featuring Ouran High School Host Club and Kim Possible. Thanks my purties! =^_^= meow :3**

"Phineas, this is taking forever!" Isabella complained. "I really have to-well err- do some business, you know?" Isabella has been squirming ever since they left home. The others weren't in a pleasant mood either.

Baljeet, Irving, and Buford have been arguing not stop, with Buford always winning. Candace wanted to freshen up, but refused to go to the bathroom at home. Jeremy had just woken up from a nap with Perry on top of him. Coltrane and Stacey were the unlikely pair in the back, and they didn't say a word to each other **(Me: Which is how it should be! O.o LOL jk I'm not a psychopath…yet) **

"Hold on a minute Isabella, we should be in Japan in just a short while" Phineas announced to the slightly irritated crew. "We're making great timing Ferb!" Phineas smiled. Ferb did a small smile to his brother, but then turned back because he was co-pilot.

By now Jeremy had fallen into another nap so Perry looked at his watch where Major Monogram was. "You are almost over the South Pacific, Agent P. Use the GPS Navigation Changer to change you're course closer to Doofenshmirtz" Major Monogram ordered.

Perry saluted and signed off. He snuck off to under the seats and plugged the GPS N.C. into the outlet. "Path course set for…Australia" Perry smiled at his work.

*Back in Danville*

"Ha! Perry the Platypus actually thinks that's his GPS Navigation Changer, when really it was my Aerodoomaticinator! I knew sending him fake coordinates would work. Soon the engines will explode; being far from repairs and Perry the Platypus will be forced to swim home, MWAHAHAHAHA!"

In the middle of Dr. D's evil rant his teenage daughter, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, interrupted. "Uh, dad? Are you talking to yourself?" Vanessa asked a little creped out. "What? Uh, me? No!" Dr. D said. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Clear denial" she said turning up the music on her IPod. "Whatever" and she went back to her room.

*Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean*

"This doesn't seem right? Ferb, check the GPS and maps. I think we missed a turn or something" Phineas said. Ferb checked the GPS but it seemed to be working fine.

"Ok guys we are going to have to stop soon, or else I am going to explo-"Isabella said.

BOOM!

Everyone jumped from the sudden explosion. "Omigod! Isabella really did explode!" Baljeet said starting to freak out with Buford and Irving.

"Um, no I didn't?" Isabella said confused. "It sounded like it came from outside"

"The engine!" Jeremy yelled. "One is totally busted. It looks like it's completely gone!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"That was the other three!" Candace said close to tears. "Phineas! Please tell me you have some way to save us!"

Phineas looked awestruck. "U-uh everyone! Fasten your seatbelts! We might have to do a crash landing!"

"Near what? All we are around is water!" Stacey said holding onto Jenny. "Wait I think I see something!" Coltrane shouted. "Ferb to you see that island there?" he asked and Ferb nodded.

"Everybody hold on!" Phineas screamed as Isabella, him, and Ferb held onto each other. Baljeet, Irving and Buford were crying. Jenny and Stacy held onto each other. Candace, Jeremy, and Coltrane held onto Perry.

It was a loud crash. You could probably hear it all the way from Idaho.

"We're dead!" Isabella was sobbing. "We're dead, we're dead. I may be talking, but we're dead."

"Isabella?" Phineas's voice reached her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Isabella we're not dead. We survived!" Phineas pulled Isabella into a reassuring hug as everyone checked to make sure everyone was ok.

"Um guys?" Irving asked "Where are we?" That got everyone to be quiet. Phineas went over to the GPS "Huh? T-that can't be right" "What's wrong Phineas?" Candace asked coming behind her little brother. "I-it says we're over the South Pacific. We were suppose to be heading to Japan! And not only that it says we're on open water!" Phineas explained.

Perry face palmed. The GPS N.C must have come disconnected in the crash.

"So we're gonna drown?" Buford asked terrified. "I don't want to die! I have so many shoes to try on!" Stacey said crying. "You would care about shoes in this situation" Coltrane said staring out the door window. "And we landed on that island I told you I saw" Coltrane said.

"B-but there's no island on the GPS or any of the maps" Phineas said double checking. "B-but" Baljeet started "T-that means" "We're on an uncharted island" Ferb said looking worried. There was a strong silence

"T-those that mean we're alone?" Jenny asked. "No, we're not! There are people out there guys!" Coltrane said. Everyone ran over to the windows. There were at least seven people there. "Are they savages? Cannibals?" Candace asked looking like she was going to cry.

"No, they're not" Isabella said. "Look at their clothes. It looks like ours. And I can see tents!" Isabella said getting excited. "Come on, guys let's go!" "No wait Isabella! We don't know who these guys are" Phineas said. Isabella rolled her eyes

"Well we're gonna find out eventually" She opened the door and stepped out while everyone else huddled in the plane. Instantly the islanders ran over to her. "Who are you?" "Is there rescue coming?" "Omigod, are you alright?" "Is there anyone else?" "Where are the adults!" Isabella felt like she was drowning.

She was always claustrophobic and felt like she was going to faint. "Guys! Guys! Give her some space!" A redhead girl who was probably 16 came to Isabella's rescue. She knelt down to her height.

"Hi I'm Daley. What's your name?" Isabella was scared, but she wouldn't let these people know it. "M-my names Isabella" she stated. "Isabella is there anyone else on the plane" Isabella nodded her head "Yeah a bunch of us"

"Ok, Lex, Nathan. Come with me and Isabella" Two people stepped up. One was a tall teenager who looked a lot like Coltrane and… a boy. He looked like he was around Isabella's age and he wasn't that hard to look at, at least not in Isabella's eyes.

He stepped up to her. "Hi, I'm Lex. This is Nathan" Lex said pointing to him. "Hi" Nathan waved at her and smiled warmly at her. She blushed. She didn't mean to it just happened.

Lex took her hand and she blushed harder "Come on, let's go see the other survivors" Lex said. "O-oh, ok" Isabella stuttered.

They got close to the plane and slowly five teenagers, five kids, and a platypus stepped out. "Hi. I'm Daley, this is my little brother Lex, and this is Nathan. Can we please speak to whoever is in charge here?" Daley asked.

Everyone looked at each other until finally Candace stepped up "I guess that's me" She said. Daley looked shocked.

"What about an adult? Who flew the plane?" Ferb both raised his hand and looked at Phineas who was busy glaring at Lex. He was still holding Isabella's hand. Ferb nudged Phineas out of whatever zone he was in and Phineas raised his hand.

"Yo-you're kidding. Right?" Everyone shook their head no. While Daley was in shock, Isabella went up to Nathan. "Um excuse me? Mr. Nathan, sir? Um, where are we"

Nathan chuckled "It's just Nathan and well" Nathan said looking back at the others. "I guess you just joined Club 29 Down"

**Me: Ah…the sweet satisfaction of completion. **_***starts to much on cookies***_

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Can we haz cookie, too?**_***takes my chin and takes a bite out of the cookies sticking out of my mouth***_

**Me: OK four things. One: You know I hate when y'all do that because it is cute as fuck. Two. Fuck off these are my cookies, Three. You have already used that line on Haruhi and Four. This isn't even your Fanfiction so get out! Go back to Ouran High School Host Club!**

**Twins: Oh come on Lovable! **_***mischievous smiles***_

**Me: Oh Coltrane and Nathan! (Did I mention I am a big fan of Corbin Blue?) The twins are messing with me**

**Coltrane and Nathan: **_***Come to my rescue to kill twins***_

**Me: *Smiles* Ok, so me thinks a little someone **_***cough ISABELLA cough cough***_**might have a little crush on another little someone **_***cough cough LEX cough* *innocent smile***_

**Lex and Isabella: **_***blushing***_**sh-shut up! We do not *blush***

**Daley and Nathan: **_***laughing***_

**Phineas: Seriously LD, you shouldn't joke around like that…**_***sulks***_

**Me: **_***Whispers so no one can hear me***_**and me also thinks someone is a little jealous…**

**Twins: **_***whispers***_**we like to whisper too**

**Me:**_** *tries to stay serious but keeps laughing***_**dudes just get the frick out of here, I'll talk to you in the other Fanfiction.**

**Twins: Fine, Fine. We will be waiting! **_***kisses cheeks***_**Adie!**

**Me: **_***rolls eyes***_** dorks….um so anyways, uh, review please :D**

**Nathan and Coltrane: **_***looks about ready to murder the twins***_

**Me: **_***sweat drops***_**uh oh…I smells trouble **_***looks at readers with puppy dog eyes***__***whispers***_**Help!**


	3. Cliff Hanger

**Ok guys…so tell me…Lex X Isabella or Phineas X Isabella? And let me know if you want any NON couple ideas. I might take 'em into consideration. *robot bored out of my 'effin mind voice" I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Flight 29 Down, or any of the characters. Update all my stories every Friday :P You know…unless I'm grounded, my laptop gets stolen, or leprechauns kidnap me :D Updating every Friday, lovelies! **_***Rocks out to **__**'Tears don't Fall'**__** by Bullet for my Valentine***_

* * *

><p><strong>~~Back at Camp~~<strong>

"Ok Nathan and Jackson, since there are more people with us, you need to go out and get more food" Daley said giving out the daily chores. "Ok how about Coltrane and Stacey, you go with them"

Obviously they had a problem with that "Um I don't think I'd be exceptionally good at that" Stacey states.

"And I…just really don't want to work with her" The two glared at each other for what seemed like forever and the rest just stood there awkwardly.

"Um we'll go" Phineas and Ferb raised their hands. Daley looked at them 'Well if they can fly a plane…which I have still yet to believe it…' Daley thought doubly

"Ok…but be careful!" Daley reminded them. "Don't worry, we'll be safe" Phineas said already going into the woods with the others.

"Hey wait" Nathan says looking around "Where's Isabella" Nathan asked. Phineas stops cold. "I don't know, Perry's usually the one missing" Baljeet said.

Everyone looked at the semi-aquatic creature who kept tossing and turning.

He just couldn't sleep; he kept blaming himself for what happened. 'God, how can I be so stupid' Perry thought. 'Now we're pretty much screwed here until someone finds us'

"She really shouldn't be going off by herself" Daley said. "Can someone go out and look for her?" "I will!" Phineas and Lex said at the same time.

"Phineas, I thought you were going to go look for food with us" Jackson said and Phineas sulked "Oh yeah…" "Me and Lex will go look for her" Jeremy said and Phineas sulked even more.

While Perry was blaming himself and everyone was looking for Isabella, She was off with her own problems. In fact she had been wondering around the island for some while.

'Phineas, seemed a little different back at the plane' she thinks as she kicks some sand. 'And he seems way distracted…it's like he can't think of a way off this island. Well maybe if he can't me and Lex can finally get closer…'

Isabella slaps her forehead "I mean Phineas! Why on Earth did I think of Lex, just then?" Isabella looks up to the sky "Phineas will think of a way to get us all out of here" Isabella says "I know it"

Isabella kept walking looking up to the sunset. It was obvious that they weren't getting home on time, heck they were on the other side of the planet!

But still, the thought that Phineas and Ferb couldn't think of a way to get off this god forbidden island worried and even scared her.

She started to think about her fireside troop, her mom, Pinky, her dad who she hasn't seen since she was five, 6 years ago.

Her eyes watered up and she was about to walk away from the cliff when she lost her footing. She slid and tumbled down scratching every inch of her body.

"Ow" she groaned. She looked up from where she was sitting, a very, very thin ledge.

She could barely sit down and if she tried to stand up she would fall, again. "Help!" Isabella squeaked. "Help! Somebody, help!"

Isabella's search party was nearby, but they couldn't see or hear her just yet. Jeremy and Lex were wondering around hopelessly yelling out Isabella's name.

"You don't think she could've gotten hurt do you?" Lex asked obviously worried. "I don't think so. Isabella's a lot stronger than you'd think" Jeremy said looking around.

He looked at Lex who was staring off in the distance. "Hold on" Jeremy said smiling cheekily

"You wouldn't happen to like our little Isabella, do you?" Lex blushed all shades of pink "No! I just met her" Lex said and paused "Do you think she likes me?"

Jeremy stopped and looked at the sky "The only other person she's ever seemed interested in is…" Jeremy was about to say something but stopped. "What?" Lex says but he stops.

"Help! Oh god, ah! Somebody!"

The two of them freeze."I-is t-that?" Jeremy starts "Isabella!" Lex said running towards the distressed voice.

Isabella was slipping even though she was fighting against the gravity her hardest. By now most of the thin cliff had disintegrated and Isabella was hanging by her hands.

Tears were coming down her cheeks and her voice was choked up by fear. "Help! Omigod somebody! Please help!"

"Isabella!" She look up and sees...

"Lex…" Isabella gasps. "Isabella! Take my hand!" Lex says reaching down. Isabella tried to reach for Lex's hand but almost slipped trying.

"I can't, Lex! I'm going to fall!" Isabella says crying. "Isabella you have to trust me" Lex said trying to reach for Isabella "You trust me right?" Lex asked.

Isabella looked into Lex's eyes and to her surprise she nodded. She reached for Lex's hand and was within and inch of his hand when the rest of the cliff fell was like slow motion.

Isabella got further and further away from Lex and she closed her eyes. She tried to scream but her voice was caught in her throat.

She felt herself falling, felt her stomach do flips and everything just stop. Just like on the plane crash. "I'm dead" Isabella whispered "I'm can't believe it, I'm really dead this time"

"Isabella" someone grunted. Isabella looked up and saw Lex struggling to hold onto her. "Lex…" Isabella gasped blushing. He caught her; he didn't let her fall.

"Isabella" Lex grunted again "Give me your other hand" Isabella reached up and gave her other hand to Lex. Jeremy came up a few seconds.

"Jeremy! I need your help to pull Isabella up" Jeremy nodded and knelt down and helped pull Isabella up. Lex and Isabella tumbled and Isabella landed on top with Lex holding on to her tight.

Isabella blushed like mad "Um, Lex?" Isabella asked. Lex realized what he was doing and got up quickly

"S-sorry" Lex said looking down at his feet. Isabella smiled and hugged him "Thanks Lex" Isabella whispered as Lex hugged her back blushing.

"Hey! I'm the one who helped pull you up!" Jeremy said jokingly. Isabella giggled and went over to hug Jeremy. "Thanks Jeremy" Isabella smiled "No problem, little thing" Jeremy said.

"Isabella" Lex said "What were you doing? It's dangerous near the cliff" Isabella blushed and looked down "Sorry, it's just I had a lot on my mind, and well I kind of didn't see where I was going" Isabella explained as tears fell down her eyes.

Lex hugged her "Just be careful, ok Iz?" Lex said "I don't know what I-err we'd- do if we lost you" Isabella blushed as she hugged back "Ok" she whispered.

Little did the two know, that as they were hugging, a certain red head boy was watching the two feeling betrayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: You guys have no idea how long it took me to think up this chapter. So much writing and erasing and writing and erasing and writing and erasing *goes on and on and on*<strong>

**Phineas and Candace: Ok! We get it!**

**Me: O.O Dang guys…**

**Isabella: Yeah she just finished another chapter of us in honor of our show…you could be a little more greatful.**

**Candace: *sighs* Sorry LD**

**Phineas : *sulks* Yeah…sorry**

**Me: Thanks…**

**Coltrane and Nathan: *Wraps me in hug* Oh come on Lovable! Smile or we'll tickle you *devil smiles***

**Me: *Horrified* Don't even think about it! I will get some major kung fu ninja awesomeness on both of you :D**

**Nathan and Coltrane: *tickling me* **

**Me: C-can't b-breath *laughing fit while trying to fight Nathan and Coltrane off***

**Daley: Well while LD is busy she wants me to tell you…**

**Isabella and Lex: If you liked to see us together**

**Phineas:*sulks***

**Melissa: Or is you'd like to see Phineas and Isabella together…Jackson will take his shirt off if you review :D**

**Jaackson: *Chopping wood* Whoa...wait what? O.o**

**Me and the rest of the girls: *Looks at Jackson* *Looks at you* DO IT O.O**


End file.
